1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the packing of shipping containers with glass sheets on edge, and more particularly to an apparatus for tilting the shipping containers to an inclined attitude for packing them with the glass sheets or similar articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass sheets are normally handled and shipped in a substantially vertical position to take advantage of their greater strength in this attitude and minimize damage to the glass. According to one method of packing glass sheets in shipping containers or racks, it is customary to manually place the glass sheets on edge in the container with sheets of paper inserted between the adjacent glass surfaces. Conventionally, this packing is performed with the container in an upright position and with an operator first picking up a sheet of glass such as, for example, an automotive side light from a conveyor or buck and placing it within the container, then placing a sheet of separating material such as paper against the exposed glass surface, after which a second glass sheet is laid against the paper and so on. It has been found that in this method of packing glass sheets in shipping containers with the containers in their normal upright position, the glass sheets tend to be not seated tightly against the preceding sheet. In other words, voids are left in the glass pack, which condition produces a loose pack and leads to scratching and/or breakage during subsequent handling and shipment, thus rendering the glass sheets unfit for use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tighter packing of the glass sheets in the shipping containers.
The present invention provides a novel apparatus for tilting shipping containers or racks so that their upright rear supporting members are in an inclined attitude, thus providing for a tighter packing of the glass sheets in the containers.